respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Revolver
For the dual-wielded counterpart, see Dual Revolvers. • Tier 4 of Easter Egg Hunt • Tier 6 of the Fastest Gunslinger (Event) • (through the Outlaw Pack) • Free (by iChase giveaway with skin which is extremely rare) • Tier 5 in Week 4 of the Road to Glory 2016 • (through Born to Dye Pack) • Tier 4 of Trial 1 of the Carnival 2017 (Event) • Tier 8 of Trial 1 of the Carnival 2018 (Event) • Tier 2 of Trial 2 of the Carnival 2018 (Event) • Tier 8 of Trial 3 of the Diamonita Wars (Event) • Tier 5 of Trial 4 in Summer Camp 5 (Event) • Tier 4 of Trial 2 in Road to Glory 2018 |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 6 |Type of Gun? = Handgun |Firing Type? = Single Shot |currency = Cash }} The Revolver '''is the 18th weapon available for purchase, is unlocked at level 26 and carries 6 bullets per round. It boasts high Damage, moderate Range and outstanding Accuracy and Agility and costs . Revolver.pn.jpeg|The New Design of Revolver in the Menu. Rev4.png|The Old Design of The Revolver in th Menu. Rev2.png|The Revolver Equipped (Front View). 2015-07-06 15.20.51.png|The weapon as seen in-game. sdlgnd.jpg|The Elite Bot Eagle Wielding The Revolver. Qweetiiytry.jpeg|The Revolver Equipped (Back View). Revolver's close up reload animations.PNG|Close-up view of the weapon's reload animations! Screen Shot 2017-01-22 at 8.36.22 pm.png|Buying the Revolver! Revolver-0.jpg|A revolver in real life Strategy This weapon is efficient in taking down enemies from long range despite its contradicting Range stat. Because of the very high Accuracy of this weapon, the Range is somehow increased as well, making this weapon extremely proficient. It is able to defeat enemies in 2 to 4 shots, depending on the distance and if it is a headshot. A headshot from a '''Revolver can be fatal without Damage-resistant armor. Not only does its Accuracy allow you to attack from afar, its Agility allows you to quickly swerve around enemies and deal Damage at close range. Ultimately, the Revolver is a tactical versatile weapon that you will definitely want to carry with you during your journey in The Respawnables. This weapon can be the best or the second best weapon, depending on the player using it. It can be the worst weapon if you are not skilled. You would also want to move around a lot to get a good amount of kills. Eagle The Elite Enemy Eagle wields the Revolver and has accuracy enhancing equipment to further increase his chances of hitting his opponent. Analysis Advantages *The Revolver is able to inflict a good amount of Damage, taking up to 2-4 shots to kill a player at close/medium Range. *Excellent Agility. Disadvantages * It has a small amount of ammo (6 rounds). * Killing in close range can be difficult to so, if playing against an opponent with close-range weapons such as the Blunderbuss or the Double Barrel Shotgun. * Damage reduced by 60% by Brazilian Warrior Vest users or by 20% from Blackbird Headset users. Old Style Shooting You can attain the achievement, "Old Style shooting" by getting 25 kills with the Revolver. Once completed, you are awarded 5 score points. Video Trivia * The Revolver is based on one of the many Smith & Wesson Revolver models. ** It is also based upon the Russian MP412 REX. *The iChase skin was an exclusive skin in the game that only for players whom either were luckily and randomly picked by the famous iChase, on his channels, or as one of his friends. *Oddly enough, the barrel is positioned in the middle of the cylinder, which means that it wouldn't be lined up with the chambers. IMG 0579.png|A player wearing the iChase Shirt. IMG 0581.png|The iChase Skin on the Revolver! See also * Eagle * Freedom Revolver * Blunderbuss Category:Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Event Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:4 Agility Weapons